


The Next Best Thing

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Классический любовный треугольник с невеселой развязкой.





	

Сегодня мне хочется смеяться. Безудержно, безостановочно, захлебываясь хохотом. Хочется оказаться сумасшедшим, чтобы хоть как-то оправдать тот факт, что я снова упустил момент и потерял тебя, на это раз - навсегда.  
В самом деле, зачем тебе снова что-либо менять? Твой избранник молод и неутомим; он так и пышет жаром, будто раскаленная сковорода. Да, я не отличаюсь романтическим взглядом на вещи. Ты, наверное, сравниваешь его со сверкающим метеором или чем-то в этом роде. А я - я стар, я устал, у меня постоянно болит спина, я измучен и покрыт шрамами изнутри и снаружи, и кому, право, интересно, что я еще не совсем потерял способность любить?

Любить тебя, Римус. Я всегда любил только тебя.

Порой мне мерещится, что кроме нас троих, на земле никого не осталось. В этом не было бы ничего предосудительного: видят боги, я слишком часто мечтал избавить мир от доброй половины его бесполезных обитателей, но в такие моменты вряд ли я должен желать, чтобы нас стало еще меньше. Точнее, двое - ты и я.

Будь покоен. Я не собираюсь портить ему существование. Больше не собираюсь. Я и так, кажется, значительно перевыполнил план - даже в те годы, когда думать о связи между ним и тобой было бы смешно, когда разница в возрасте, не изменившаяся в сущности, была для вас непреодолима.

Мне она чудится такой и сейчас, но ты больше не замечаешь ее.

Ты ничего не замечаешь. Ни тошнотворно-постоянного внимания, которое он уделяет тебе, ни его прикосновений к твоему рукаву, колену, волосам, мимолетных и непритязательных, ни того, как он смотрит на тебя в ожидании ответного взгляда, будто провинившийся щенок. Жадные глаза сверкают голодом и надеждой.

Боже. Так, когда никто не видит, должно быть, смотрю на тебя я.

Как это унизительно, до смешного унизительно. Будь он проклят; почему в нас столько общего? Я не хочу, чтобы он был похожим на меня, не хочу быть похожим на него, и в то же время преглупая мысль, что возможно, это сходство время от времени напоминает тебе меня, закрадывается в мой воспаленный мозг.

Пить, когда смеешься, крайне неудобно. Не говоря уже о том, что крайне неудобно делать это в лежачем положении.

Говорят, я болен. В этом нет причин для беспокойства: я и раньше нередко болел, но постоянная активность и двойная доза работы обычно позволяли забыть об этом. Теперь же работы осталось мало, жизни - и того меньше, и это чертовски меня раздражает.

Впрочем, что я говорю? Все кончено, и я рад этому.

В тот день, сразу после окончания боя, вы исчезли вдвоем - ты и этот мальчишка, которому тысячи магов доверили свой покой. Я не знал, куда именно вы направитесь, но мог с точностью предвидеть, что произойдет с вами в ближайшее время: шепот, влажные поцелуи, шорох срываемой одежды, скрип прогнувшихся пружин, вскрики, стоны, слетающие с губ имена... После всего случившегося ему просто необходима была разрядка, а ты был рядом, и он любил тебя, любил все, что с тобой связано - своего отца и его бесшабашных друзей... как это удобно, что ты был рядом. Думаю, он отблагодарил тебя за это сторицей.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, он не подвел никого и никого не предал.

Кроме меня.

Что? Что вы там бормочете? Да, мне нехорошо. А по вашему, зачем я здесь - на экскурсии?

Убирайтесь, и стакан уберите, пока цел. Я не стану пить ваши микстуры. Думаете, тот факт, что после семи лет учебы вы умеете отличить вершки от корешков, дает вам право ставить мне диагноз?

Ради бога, не мешайте мне думать.

В тот момент, когда вы, обнявшись, таяли в дымном воздухе, я уже шел к тебе. Я был готов сказать тебе... и слишком поздно обратил внимание на эхо взрыва, донесшегося откуда-то слева. Судя по тому, что я здесь, он случился не так уж далеко.

Все это не имеет значения. Все это до смешного неважно.

Мне не хотелось бы уходить, не увидев тебя. Но так будет; ты даже не узнаешь, что я занемог. Я не позволю мысли, что ты лишь пожмешь плечами и произнесешь несколько общепринятых по этому поводу фраз, омрачить свои последние дни.

Нет, мне уже лучше, спасибо. Нет, не нужно никого звать. Я просто задумался. Что? Что это вам показалось? Да как вы смеете? Не суйте свой длинный нос в чужие дела.

...Вот оттого, что у меня он тоже длинный, я и вправе сравнивать их. А теперь марш отсюда. Я, кажется, все еще являюсь вашим преподавателем, и будь я проклят, если вы до сих пор не знаете, чем это чревато.

Всякий раз, ловя на себе твой взгляд, я вижу растворенное в нем чувство вины. Ты все никак не можешь забыть ту ночь в школе, когда ты, как утверждают, едва не убил меня и, похоже, готов раскаиваться вечно.

А я жесток, я не скажу тебе правды, потому что кто знает, на кого ты станешь смотреть тогда. Ты никогда не узнаешь, что за глупой шуткой Блэка стоял тщательно просчитанный мной риск; что Поттер, намереваясь спасти мне жизнь, лишь сорвал прекрасно сконструированный план и заслужил мое вечное презрение. Я разгадал твой секрет и верил, что ты не тронешь меня. Верил, что настоящую любовь ничто не заставит свернуть с заданного курса. Я был наивен и счастлив, несмотря ни на что.

* * *

  
Голоса снаружи. Зачем? Я не хочу никого видеть. Попробуйте, говорит за занавеской несносный крепыш-сирота с живыми родителями, может у вас из рук он выпьет, а я не могу больше. Он одним взглядом простой насморк в бубонную чуму превратит, а у меня бабушка и нервы, и первая тратит слишком много последних, чтобы еще и его терпеть бессловесно.

Кто-то невесело смеется. Да, это на него похоже, говорит твой голос.

И ты входишь. Не один: мальчишка по-прежнему висит на твоем рукаве, будто ноги отказываются служить ему так же, как всегда отказывалась служить и голова. Но я почти не замечаю его. Когда ты рядом, я редко вижу кого-либо еще. Тому доказательством шрам пятилетней давности, полученный по милости твоего малолетнего любовника. Отвлеченный мыслью о том, что рядом с преступником Блэком ты был в смертельной опасности, я пропустил его нападение.

\- Ты жив, Северус, - говоришь ты. - За последние два дня мы с Гарри перевернули вверх дном все окрестные больницы и морги.

Рановато в морги заявляться. Ноги моей не будет в больнице, где всякая медсестра ищет шанс вколоть бывшему Упивающемуся Смертью слишком щедрую дозу снотворного. (Этого я вслух не говорю.) К тому же, здесь у меня отменная сиделка.

Лонгботтом не слышит сарказма - возможно, мой голос недостаточно силен, чтобы озвучить его - и выходит прочь, сияя, словно начищенный котел.

Я смотрю, как бережно твои руки поддерживают мальчишку, как ведут его вперед; так судьба ведет заблудший корабль через предательски скрытые водой рифы.

\- Все это время Гарри искал тебя, - говоришь ты. - Ну же, расскажи ему, милый.

\- Римусу здорово досталось в последней битве, - подхватывает тот послушно, будто цитируя давно заученный назубок текст. - Я оставил его в Святом Мунго и вернулся назад. И не нашел вас. О господи, я не нашел вас!

Он падает в кресло, пряча лицо в ладонях. Кажется, плечи его дрожат, но мне важно лишь то, что, как бы тебе не "досталось" в битве трехдневной давности, ты не выглядишь ни больным, ни хилым. Должно быть, полнолуние еще нескоро.

Мальчишка по крайней мере тактичен и не упоминает ваши дальнейшие эскапады. Интересно только, где они имели место - неужто в госпитале? Какое декаденство!

После всего, что вы сделали на поле боя, вряд ли его уборка входила в сферу ваших полномочий, мистер Поттер.

Он вскидывает голову, глаза его вот-вот вылезут из орбит.

\- Римус, - бормочет он, - как же это, ведь ты обещал...

Ты решительно вытаскиваешь его из кресла.

\- Ступай, возьми у Невилля то лекарство, милый. И сделай глоток воды: здесь так душно, а ты очень бледен.

Я в удивлении смотрю на распахнутое окно и трепещущие тюлевые занавески. Фарс, разыгрываемый из "хрупкого" здоровья Поттера, день ото дня все нелепее.

\- Ты несправедлив к Гарри, Северус, - говоришь ты, когда мы остаемся одни. – Я обещал ему замолвить словечко перед тобой. Все это время он не терял надежды спасти тебя. Прошлой ночью я поймал его на полпути к последнему, еще неокруженному логову последователей Волдеморта. Он вбил себе в голову, что тебя могли взять в плен.

Надо же, во время операции спасения раненых Лонгботтом оказался проворнее Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Что дальше? Заморозки в аду? И что за абсурдная мысль - искать меня где-либо, помимо заведения, где я почти безвылазно провел последние шестнадцать лет? Легкое недомогание не в силах заставить меня изменить привычке.

Ты улыбаешься, но нас вновь прерывают. Мальчишка вернулся, держа в руке знакомый стакан.

\- Пожалуйста, сэр, Невилль говорит, вам необходимо это выпить...

На вашем месте, Поттер, я хорошенько подумал бы, прежде чем... но что-то в твоих глазах заставляет меня приподняться на локте и покорно проглотить микстуру. О боже, неужели Лонгботтом лично готовил ее? Мне не прожить и суток.

Мальчишка облегченно вздыхает, а ты смеешься. По моим венам растекается благодатное тепло, не имеющее никакого отношения к принятому лекарству.

\- Нет, ты будешь жить, Северус. Мне пора идти, но я оставляю тебя на попечении Гарри. Он проследит за тем, чтобы у тебя было все необходимое.

Прежде чем исчезнуть, ты легко касаешься пальцами моего виска и добавляешь, что скоро придешь еще.

Мне снова хочется смеяться. Я должен дождаться этого момента.

* * *

  
Учебный год заканчивается быстро и практически без моего участия. Меня хватает лишь на то, чтобы бегло просмотреть наброски для Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, сделанные Поттером под мою диктовку. Сон отнимает на диво много времени, но Поппи и Лонгботтом, ее новый заместитель, в один голос твердят, что он предвестник близкого выздоровления. Я же отмеряю шаги к нему твоими визитами, стремлюсь всякий раз удивить тебя новым достижением.

С тех пор, как нет занятий, мальчишка покидает палату разве что ночью. Надо бы напомнить ему, что после титула спасителя волшебного мира поприще няньки – не самое престижное занятие, но однажды я уже попытался сделать это, и безрезультатно. К тому же это лишает тебя его общества хотя бы днем, а ночи - нет нужды говорить: мне хорошо известно, где он проводит их. Я представляю себе, как он подходит к постели, отмечая свой путь лентой сброшенной на пол одежды, гибко подкрадывается к тебе под бок, прежде чем обвить руками и начать целовать твою шею. Я вижу, как ты накрываешь его собой и осмысленное выражение стекает с его лица, что роса с листа; вижу, как твоя рука чертит узоры по его груди, а потом пробирается ниже, между сплетенными телами, и движется взад-вперед, пока он не выгибается и не кричит. Я болен этими видениями. Иногда мне кажется, что я болен только ими.

Когда ты приходишь в восьмой раз, в мае, я уже довольно твердо держусь на ногах и даже совершаю шаткий круг по палате. Ты подхватываешь меня под локоть и выглядишь абсолютно счастливым; обладай я хоть намеком на кокетство, я мог бы инсценировать обморок лишь затем, чтобы оказаться в твоих обьятиях; будь у меня меньше выдержки, я сделал бы это без всякой задней мысли. Ты рассказываешь последние новости. Среди них есть и печальная: мой родовой замок разрушен набегом последних Упивающихся Смертью. Там, на руинах, их и задержали авроры. Какая жалкая месть, какое ничтожество по сравнению с масштабами их однажды великих планов, но идти из школы мне теперь некуда.

\- Знаешь, Нимфадора Тонкс ждет ребенка, - говоришь ты, едва дав мне шанс осмыслить это.

Должен признать, что не знаю такой.

\- Ну как же? Дора Тонкс, племянница Сириуса, она служит в Аврорате вот уже шестой год. Теперь карьеру придется отложить.

Мерлин, неужели в мире нет новостей поважнее? С трудом верится, что нигде не случилось государственного переворота или, на худой конец, землетрясения. Я учтиво киваю, припоминая. Если дитя унаследует способности матери, оно вполне сможет превращаться во что-либо полезное – к примеру, сумочку или футляр для очков – и совершать беспрепятственные походы в Министерство в рабочее время.

Мысли об утерянном крове преследуют меня и после твоего ухода. Что же, вы поедете к своим родичам, мистер Поттер? Вы, вероятно, истосковались по отдельной комнате после школьных общежитий.

Мальчишка вспыхивает, как всегда в те редкие моменты, когда я заговариваю с ним первым. Некоторые подростки никогда не научатся вести полноценную беседу со взрослыми. Они просто не позволяют себе повзрослеть до нашего уровня.

\- Я ни за что не вернусь к ним, сэр. Теперь, когда война окончилась, я могу жить в доме, оставленном мне родителями. Его надо лишь слегка перестроить.

Исходя из того, что я видел семнадцать лет назад, его нужно возводить заново. Но мне нет до этого дела.

Мне нет дела до этого вплоть до визита директора, во время которого я вынужден в очередной раз душить в себе желание наброситься на дерзкого старика и удавить его голыми руками. Не будь я почти полностью уверен, что он сбросит меня, будто назойливого комара, а потом непринужденно угостит омерзительной сластью, я рискнул бы своей карьерой и обрывками репутации, чтобы вытрясти из мерзавца его хитрую, пакостную душонку. Да как он смеет?!...

\- Тебе необходим покой, Северус, а его ты обретешь только вне стен школы.

Никогда. Никогда я не покину школу, я в завещании напишу, что хочу остаться здесь, а скажете еще хоть одно слово - уточню, чтоб тело оставили в кабинете Зелий и выкурю вас и ваших гадких детишек, если не лично, то, так сказать, подручно-посмертными средствами… Так что остановитесь заблаговременно, если дорожите обонянием.

Впрочем, на что я надеюсь? Он ест имбирные пряники и запивает их козьим молоком. Ему терять нечего.

Я торжествующе вспоминаю, что у меня нет больше дома. Нет, я категорически против того, чтобы занять на время одно из конспиративных помещений Ордена; их давно пора вернуть истинным владельцам. Нет, и квартира в Бате меня тоже не устроит: кому это, кроме свиней, грязь может прийтись по вкусу? Премного благодарен за беспокойство.

И тут, когда спор уже готов разрешиться в мою пользу, из кресла раздается голос, обладателю которого вечно суждено камнем лежать на моем пути.

\- Я с радостью предложу профессору комнату в своем доме, директор, если вы считаете, что это принесет пользу его здоровью.

Пользу? Пользу?! Да это разрушит его быстрее любого яда! Вы что, Поттер, окончательно... но как всегда в последние полгода, когда мне неудержимо хочется наорать на мальчишку, я вспоминаю мягкий укор в твоих глазах и слова «ты несправедлив к Гарри, Северус».

Какого дьявола я должен быть к нему справедливым? Он не ученик мне более, а соперник. Почему же я соглашаюсь? Что ты делаешь со мной?

И я киваю, я укладываю и уменьшаю и опускаю в карман свой сундук, я покорно касаюсь пальцами портключа, и вот я уже в густо-зеленой лощине, где от заката до рассвета поют соловьи и цикады выводят резкие трели, а телеграфные столбы увиты плющом и розами; где на много миль вокруг – тишина и тень, а двухэтажный дом, отстроенный по последней моде западной архитектуры, окружен вишневым садом и сулит неземной уют. В нем есть газ, водопровод, телефон и эк... экелтричество, но с особой гордостью Поттер тычет пальцем в квадратную коробочку внизу стены.

\- По моему заказу строители провели Интернет. Теперь я могу общаться с Римусом, не отсылая Хедвиг!

Я угрюмо прикидываю, можно ли выковырять коробочку из стены и замаскировать дырку горшком от фикуса.

На кой вам экел... водопровод, Поттер, вы что, ровным счетом ничему в школе не научились?

В ответ он хлопает в ладоши, и лампочка в прихожей зажигается сама собой.

\- У магглов свое волшебство, сэр. Правда, это производит впечатление?

Ваша победа над Волдемортом произвела на меня впечатление. То, что вы демонстрируете сейчас, всего лишь... забавно.

Мальчишка на глазах становится пунцовым, и я с изумлением понимаю, что он принял мои слова за комплимент.

Мне отведена главная спальня; на втором этаже их еще три, а внизу – две гостиные, столовая, библиотека и кухня. Дел у большеухого домового эльфа, кичащегося своей свободой, и его полупьяной подружки побольше, чем у многих из их порабощенных собратьев, и в этом я усматриваю тонкую иронию: благодарность нередко обходится дороже, чем та или иная услуга – тому, кто нам ее оказал.

* * *

  
Мне прописан покой – право, стоит ли лелеять надежду, что Поттер хоть раз в жизни выполнит обещанное, да еще и в столь сжатые сроки?

Как это часто бывает, катастрофу ничего не предвещало. В свой первый вечер в Годриковой Лощине я и представить не могу, что буду скучать по редко нарушаемому в школе уединению. Принимая душ перед тем, как отойти ко сну, я спокоен, почти здоров и, кажется, даже не жалею о содеянном.

Пока не роняю мыло.

Выскользнув из пальцев, душистый брусок с таким грохотом падает на эмалевое дно ванны, что на какой-то миг у меня в ушах будто колокол звенит. Скорее всего этот гул в сочетании с шумом воды и мешает мне услышать, как распахивается дверь ванной.

\- Сэр! Вы... с вами все в порядке?

С подставки для шампуней я хватаю палочку и во мгновение ока заворачиваюсь в призванное полотенце. Оно немедленно промокает - ведь вода продолжает литься.

Вы спятили, Поттер. Извольте выйти прочь сию секунду!

Даже сквозь запотевшее стекло душевой кабинки я вижу, как мальчишка изо всех сил прижимает ладони к стеклышкам очков.

\- Мне показалось... я испугался, что вам могло стать плохо, - говорит он убито, прежде чем покинуть ванную.

Одного он добился: если мне и не было плохо раньше, теперешнее мое состояние никак не назовешь хорошим. И я уже подозреваю, что это – только начало.

* * *

  
Вот уже неделю округа гудит, будто потревоженный улей. Ближайшие друзья мальчишки – долговязый Уизли и всезнайка Грэйнджер – были приглашены сразу после нашего прибытия, и отнюдь не собираются восвояси. Юноши целыми днями гоняют на метлах, сопровождая мелькание мимо окон боевыми кличами в духе «выкусите, не-гриффиндорцы!», а Грэйнджер вообразила, что обязана развлекать меня беседой, и не умолкает ни на миг до самого их возвращения.

\- Не правда ли, сэр, Гарри прекрасно реставрировал этот дом? Здесь так спокойно и уютно! А как ухожен сад! Гарри сам изобрел заклинание, приводящее розовые кусты в порядок. Он настоящий молодец, вы не находите? Такой самоотверженный и храбрый и великодушный. Мы с Роном так им гордимся. Я собираюсь поступать в колдомедицинский университет при госпитале имени Святого Мунго, но мне никогда не спасти столько жизней, сколько Гарри спас, не будучи еще восемнадцати лет от роду!

Что правда, то правда. На спасение жизней у вас вряд ли останется время, если вы будете столько болтать на работе. (Этого я вслух не говорю.)

Молодые люди входят, веселые и раскрасневшиеся. Я краем глаза замечаю, как Поттер стягивает с себя потемневшую от пота футболку, а потом усталость наваливается на меня, комом подкатывает к горлу, и я, извинившись, чуть ли не бегством спасаюсь из дома. Под раскидистой вишней в глубине сада стоит шезлонг; опустившись в него, я блаженно закрываю глаза. Шум, доносящийся из большой гостиной, здесь не громче биения моего сердца.

* * *

  
Спустя еще неделю декорации меняются, но сцена прежняя: в доме появляется та самая Тонкс, которая – о боги, теперь я помню! – и шагу не может пройти, не опрокинув что-нибудь, и человек, которого мне меньше всего хочется здесь видеть.

Ты входишь, с улыбкой встряхивая мокрый зонт, и я чувствую, как покрываюсь льдом изнутри, как он хрустит, ломаясь и царапая сердце, превращая чувство, живущее во мне доныне, в нечто багровое, полыхающее бешенством. Это уж слишком. Именно здесь, даже находясь в одной комнате, мы дальше всего друг от друга: жалкие старики, разделенные океаном несказанных слов и несбывшихся надежд.

Верхом жестокости было бы заставить меня оставаться здесь. Время унижений миновало; я больше не намерен позволять никому и ничему, даже ударам судьбы, оскорблять себя.

Задыхаясь, я вновь швыряю вещи в сундук, но, не в силах покончить с этим изнуряющим трудом, валюсь в кресло. Собственное бессилие давит на грудь больше, чем сознание твоей власти надо мной. Непрошенные картины врываются в мысли: необходимо исчезнуть до наступления ночи, дабы не стать невольным свидетелем тому, как мальчишка, крадучись, проскальзывает в твою комнату. Здесь, в его собственных владениях, ему нет необходимости соблюдать приличия; он выходит из своей спальни обнаженным, возможно даже подготовленным к ночным приключениям. Ты с улыбкой следишь за его по-кошачьи мягкими движениями, заметив, как он вырос за последнее время – ведь в его возрасте дети активно растут изо дня в день, - но он не дает тебе окончить предложение, накрыв твой рот горячим поцелуем и опрокидывая тебя на подушки. Ты засмеешься, потом охнешь, скребя руками по его спине, а он, помучив тебя бесстыдными ласками, наконец опускается на локти и колени, подчиняясь твоему опыту. И ты входишь в него – без колебаний и лишних жестов, вам давно не нужны эти игры, достойные неофитов, и он кончает беззвучно несколькими минутами позже, и падает на ложе, влажное от любовных утех, в то время как ты ложишься рядом, прислушиваясь к синкопам его сердцебиения и шуму кондиционера в окне.

Что это? Неужели кондиционер уже включен? Ведь совсем недавно шел дождь, и на улице еще свежо. Сквозь пелену грез – нет, кошмаров, – я слышу монотонный скрип кровати в соседней спальне и стискиваю в комок рубашку на груди. И ночи не дождались!

Хочу встать, но не могу. Что со мной? Нельзя так терзать себя нежеланными фантазиями. Но кондиционер все шумит, его мерный ропот поглощает остальные звуки, пока не становится оглушительно громким, как грохот надвигающейся лавины, и мне приходится закрыть глаза и отдаться на его милость.

* * *

  
Придя в себя, я обнаруживаю плед, подтянутый к подбородку, и мальчишку, сжавшегося в комочек в углу комнаты. Он раскачивается из стороны в сторону, как иногда делают дети, пытаясь сами себя успокоить.

Увидели чудовище под кроватью, Поттер?

Удивительно, что у него вообще было время под кровать заглядывать...

Он вздрагивает, слыша мой голос, и подкрадывается ближе.

\- Вам лучше, сэр? Я хотел вызвать врача, но Римус велел просто укутать вас и подождать, пока проснетесь. Он здорово отругал меня, и был прав. Директор велел обеспечить вам полный покой, а я вместо этого наприглашал друзей. Простите. Они такие веселые, я думал, в беспечном обществе вы быстрее наберетесь сил.

От их воплей фикус в коридоре завял, Поттер. Делайте выводы.

\- Наверное, то, как они меня расхваливали, вовсю действовало вам на нервы...

Я смотрю, истина не чужда вам, юноша. В конце концов, я знаю вас столько же, сколько и они.

С минуту он смотрит на меня, не моргая.

\- Д-да, пожалуй. Но с весельем покончено. Я всех разогнал. Дора с Римусом уехали полчаса назад, и до конца лета здесь больше никого не будет. А я постараюсь копаться в саду или читать у себя в комнате - в общем, подражать человеку-невидимке. Вот увидите, у меня есть в этом большой опыт. Пожалуйста, не уезжайте. Я все сделаю, чтобы вам тут понравилось.

Он горько вздыхает, глядя на набитый вещами сундук у кровати. Я киваю: мне нет смысла уезжать теперь. Тебя здесь уже нет. Тем лучше. В отместку глупому мальчишке я злорадно представляю себе, как он мечется по собственным угодьям, стараясь не попасться мне под руку, и с маломальской пользой расходует накопленную за лето энергию. Откуда в вас ее столько, Поттер, неужели активная половая жизнь нисколько вас не утомляет? (Этого я вслух не говорю.)

Мальчишка на удивление крепко придерживается данного обещания. Его не видать, когда наутро я выхожу к завтраку; я читаю и смотрю телевизор, дремлю в кресле в малой гостиной и просыпаюсь в том же благодатном одиночестве, когда солнце уже давно перешагнуло зенит. Идеальное время для прогулки по тенистому саду.

Прихватив палочку, я спускаюсь из спальни и слышу судорожные всхлипывания, доносящиеся из каморки под лестницей. По мере моего приближения они стихают.

Надо будет напомнить Поттеру, что домовые эльфы совсем распоясались, а сливочное пиво в доме не способствует послушанию слуг, особенно наемных.

* * *

  
Размышляю над тем, что заставило Поттера пригласить меня сюда. Ведь он вполне мог наслаждаться обществом своих назойливых друзей или визитами возлюбленного и не беспокоиться о вторжении случайного зрителя. Зачем я ему?

И неожиданно понимаю единственную возможную причину.

Мальчишке нужен отец. Ни его легкомысленный родитель, ни законный преемник оного – Блэк - не удержались в этой роли достаточно долго, чтобы избавить Поттера от потребности в ином образце. А я – хоть и не обладаю необходимым опытом - весьма кстати оказался под рукой.

Что ж, свободного времени мне не занимать.

* * *

  
Солнечное утро напрочь испорчено налетом сов, горами писем на столах и креслах и с треском появляющимися подарочными упаковками, а это значит, что основной магический праздник, наконец, настал.

На кухне эльф, путаясь в хозяйском фартуке, сооружает нечто желто-белое, с розочками из крема и мускатными орешками. Конструкция огромна; приторный запах вытеснил из помещения весь воздух. Я распахиваю окно, и эльф бросается стойко защищать свой шедевр от немедленно польстившихся на него пчел.

Вот она, вечная расплата за минутную слабость благодетеля. Скольких людей тебе придется обслужить за сегодняшним ужином, эльф?

\- Немного, профессор, сэр, и Винки поможет. Добби счастлив праздновать день рождения великого Гарри Поттера, ведь если бы великий Гарри Поттер не родился на свет, Добби никогда не стал бы свободным домовым эльфом...

О боже, весь мир сговорился приложить руку к тому, чтобы выставить великого Гарри Поттера передо мной в лучшем свете. Я чувствую себя посетителем престранного аукциона, на котором торгуюсь сам с собой.

Ты хочешь сказать, что и теперь готов всю жизнь трудиться на благо Поттера?

\- Профессор, сэр, разве это труд – доставлять радость тому, кто спас тебе жизнь?

Он еще и морали читает.

Вот что, эльф, до ужина далеко, а обед сегодня я приготовлю сам. И фартук оставь, пригодится.

Лопоухое создание пялится на меня с недоверием, но все же доступно объясняет местонахождение приборов, кастрюль и сковородок. Я ставлю противень с мясом в фольге в нагретую духовку, а потом принимаюсь за овощи.

Когда я готовил в последний раз? Много лет назад, когда черт знает что побудило взять отпуск и поехать... не помню. Но кулинарные навыки у любого зельевара врожденные: они сродни сложным манипуляциям с эликсирами и микстурами, балансирующими на грани соприкосновения физики и химии. Руки сами воспроизводят технику шинкования, глаза точно отмеривают соль и перец, в то время как мозг волен заняться совсем другой работой.

Например, вспоминать, что такой жары, как сегодня, в те дни не было. Пот ручьями течет по моей спине, кожа липнет к нагревшейся на солнце рубашке; после некоторых колебаний я избавляюсь от нее заклинанием и потуже затягиваю фартук на талии. Салат готов, можно браться за гарнир.

Я сервирую стол и охлаждаю вино. В коридоре раздается шорох – выглянув, я вижу, как Поттер крадется на второй этаж, и окликаю его. Он послушно приближается и замирает в дверях, приоткрыв рот. Ввиду своего нового предназначения я усердно пытаюсь подавить насмешку в голосе.

Что, именинник, никогда не видел мужчину, который умеет готовить?

\- Д-да. То есть н-нет. То есть да, - выдавливает он, избегая встречаться со мной взглядом. – Я и сам часто готовлю. Но вы в фартуке... и... и без...

Не могу удержаться и закатываю глаза. Живо за стол, шутник. Обед стынет.

\- Я только руки помою, - пищит он и исчезает.

Минуту спустя наверху включается душ, а в кране на кухне пропадает холодная вода. Что за несносный мальчишка! Почему руки надо мыть под душем?

Говядина с тмином и пареная морковь на слое политого сверкающим маслом салата восхитительны, но Поттер глотает не жуя и не сводит глаз с тарелки. Неблагодарный. Девятнадцать лет, а в воспитании еще конь не валялся.

* * *

  
Вечеринка обязывает меня к присутствию. Состав ее тот же, что прошел за лето через стены этого дома, а также бонус в виде остальных Уизли. Количество гриффиндорцев на душу слизеринского населения ошеломляет.

Из кресла в углу я уже не пытаюсь скрыться, особенно когда вижу, что за весь вечер у тебя нет шанса даже подойти к Поттеру, так тесно он окружен своей юной компанией. Впрочем, ты и не пытаешься сделать это. Ты потягиваешь коньяк, сидя рядом с зеленоволосой девицей, чей округлый живот не скрывает свободное ситцевое платье.

\- Выглядишь лучше, Северус, - говоришь ты, когда подан торт и разговоры на время затихают. – Месяц покоя и свежего воздуха пошел тебе на пользу.

Со свежим воздухом я еще соглашусь. Но покойной жизнь под одной крышей с Поттером не назовешь. (Этого я вслух не говорю.)

\- Поправляйся быстрее. К концу августа ты должен быть достаточно здоров, чтобы стать шафером на моей свадьбе.

Что? Что?!

Ты смеешься, властно накрыв ладонью выпуклость живота девицы.

\- Гарри будет крестным отцом, но я хочу, чтобы шафером был именно ты. Мы подождали бы еще – негоже устраивать большой праздник, пока раны войны не затянулись, но у малютки должен быть законный отец.

Как великодушно с твоей стороны взять на попечение сиротку... боже, что я... Ведь это твой ребенок, не так ли?

Ты улыбаешься, а твоя невеста смотрит на меня с укоризной.

\- Надеюсь, что имею к его появлению на свет недвусмысленное отношение.

Я не понимаю. Ничего не понимаю. Нет, это ложь. Я понимаю слишком хорошо. Понимаю, что надежды нет, и никогда не было.

Бросив взгляд на Поттера по пути из комнаты, я ловлю его ответный, вопрошающий, и ощущаю острый укол жалости: мы не схожи ни в чем, кроме одиночества.

* * *

  
Этой ночью мне не уснуть. Привычка к разочарованиям никоим образом не обеспечивает закалку против них. Даже не пытаюсь вычислить уйму времени, которая уйдет на осознание случившегося, тем более что происходит событие поважнее.

В три часа ночи бледная Метка на моей руке взрывается дикой болью. Это не похоже на зов – такой силой шрам обладал только в день своего создания. Боль сотрясает тело, не давая собраться с мыслями; сжав распухшую кожу сведенными пальцами другой руки, я распахиваю дверь спальни. Крики мальчика слышны по всему дому - жуткое, зловещее эхо бьется о стены, как раненая птица в западне.

Ворвавшись в его комнату, я вижу то, чего ожидал: в одном белье он катается по полу, раздирая ногтями лоб, хрипя все больше по мере того, как сдают голосовые связки. Светлый ковер в бусинках крови, сочащейся из его шрама. В углу мелко трясется насмерть перепуганный домовой эльф.

Забыв о собственных ощущениях, я пытаюсь обуздать его судорогу. Коленом прижав окровавленные руки Поттера к ковру, я заклинанием залечиваю свежие раны на лбу, а потом подхватываю его под плечи и бедра и укладываю на кровать. Мальчишка весь горит – я, верно, обжигаю его ледяным прикосновением своих пальцев - но он цепляется за меня, как утопающий, в то время как его крики сменяются стонами.

Тише, успокойся, это может продлиться долго, говорю я, пытаясь не думать о том, что же именно происходит. Мысль о том, что Люциуса Малфоя – последнего носителя титула «вернейшего слуги Темного Господина» - не обнаружили, когда последнее укрытие Пожирателей Смерти было раскрыто, стучится в сознание.

Жестом руки я отсылаю немного успокоившегося эльфа и поворачиваюсь к креслу.

\- Не уходите, - сипит Поттер. – Пожалуйста...

Понемногу боль отступает, гаснет, позволяя сосредоточиться. Я киваю, опускаюсь на краешек кровати и даже не успеваю устроиться поудобнее, как мальчишка сворачивается клубочком, упираясь коленями мне в поясницу, а пылающим лбом – в спину чуть пониже плеча. Дрожь его тела передается и мне.

\- Профессор, - говорит он едва слышно, - нам надо поговорить.

И я говорю – сбивчиво, уделяя слишком много внимания деталям – о черной магии и науке некромантии в частности, о ее страшной силе и почти безграничной власти, о том, как нелегко в ней достичь успеха, о многочисленных безуспешных попытках неумелых магов и губительных последствиях их неудач. Я вновь и вновь повторяю, что воскрешенный таким способом организм слишком слаб, чтобы являть собой немедленную угрозу, что необходимо время, дабы втолковать обладателю мертвого мозга, в чем его назначение. Понимаешь ли ты, что это значит, Поттер?

\- Надо же, вы всегда отвратительно преподавали зелья, а тут словно песню поете. Сэр.

Смею заметить, это не ответ на мой вопрос.

\- Знаете, я никогда не забуду, сколько вы для меня сделали... – шепчет он.

О господи, Поттер. Не в тебе дело. Я делал то, что было необходимо - тебе или другим врагам Волдеморта, особенно тем, что так успешно маскируются под невинных женщин и детей. И сейчас не время для бесполезной болтовни. Мы будто снова в школе - возвращаемся к твоей хронической проблеме невнимательности. Половина урока уходила на то, чтобы вбить в ваши бестолковые головы только что произнесенные слова. Повторю на жаргоне дилетантов: время у нас есть, с расправой можно не торопиться. Отдыхай пока, а когда рассветет, я отправлюсь с тобой. Слышишь?

Не получив ответа, я оборачиваюсь. Черный водопад волос разметался по подушке, на хмуром лице застыло опечаленное выражение. Несносный мальчишка спит.

Тормошу его. Это чрезвычайно важно, Гарри. Утром мы пойдем вместе. Ясно?

Он что-то мычит, не открывая глаз. Я осторожно просовываю ладонь в кольцо его по-детски подоткнутых под щеку рук – теперь он не пошевелится, не разбудив меня, - и проваливаюсь в бездну сна.

* * *

  
Когда через два часа я рывком сажусь на постели, его уже нет. На мгновение мне кажется, что мое сердце разорвется от ярости, но потом понимаю, что гнев – это естественный фасад страха. Я совершенно не знаю, где его искать.

Заклинания по определению местонахождения, как я и подозревал, не приносят никаких результатов. Концентрация магической энергии там, где находится Поттер, не потворствует вмешательствам извне, а оказываться в обществе Волдеморта без посредства зова Метки я не умею. К счастью, в библиотеке есть книги по темной магии.

* * *

  
Брожу по опустевшему дому, собирая свечи и магические кристаллы. Их мало, но в безвыходной ситуации хватит. В кухне заклятием заморожен праздничный торт – он так огромен, что остался почти нетронутым. Почему-то при виде него я падаю на стул, смиряя дрожь в коленях: еще вчера дом был шумен, наполнен счастьем и весельем. Глухой стук дождя по ставням – единственное вторжение в полную тишину, и я чувствую себя таким одиноким, что мне едва ли не легче умереть прямо сейчас.

Даже в шесть утра Альбус не выглядит сонным, когда его голова, увенчанная ночным колпаком, появляется в камине малой гостиной.

\- Северус! Что случилось? Тебе стало хуже?

У меня есть основания предполагать, что сегодня ночью Люциусу Малфою удалось оживить Во... Сами знаете.

Теперь хуже стало и ему. Это если учесть, что информацией о Поттере, который отправился по горячим следам в одиночестве, я его не обременяю. Пока.

\- Пять минут, Северус, - и камин гаснет, а через указанное время из него начинают сыпаться члены Ордена.

Несмотря на вчерашнее открытие, я рад твоему появлению. Хочется побыть в обществе того, кто, я уверен, волнуется за мальчишку больше моего. Но ты не спешишь обнаруживать беспокойство, а хватаешь меня за плечо и отводишь в сторону.

\- Что ты успел рассказать ему? Как подготовил к бою?

Рассказал бы больше, не засни он на самом интересном месте. Неплохая реакция на сильный стресс. Но я – и тут тон мой срывается на виноватый – строго-настрого запретил ему уходить без меня и просто не понимаю, как он посмел ослушаться...

Ты пристально смотришь на меня, и в твоих глазах я различаю жалость.

\- Нет, - отвечаешь ты с грустью, - не понимаешь, не так ли?

Раздражение накатывает мощной волной, и я не в силах сейчас обсуждать вопросы тактики и локализацию эпицентра атаки. С трудом сдерживая тошноту, я отворачиваюсь, чтобы не видеть Мандангуса, запихивающего в рот кусок торта, и удаляюсь в библиотеку.

Ножны меча Гриффиндора, подаренного Поттеру на выпускном вечере за заслуги перед магическим миром, валяются на полу, а сам меч исчез. Похоже, серебряным футляром придется пожертвовать – нет и тени надежды, что он ускользнет из загребущих рук Флетчера. Я сворачиваю ковер и расставляю на паркете свои находки.

Свечи расположить в форме пятиконечной звезды. Сколько времени потеряно безвозвратно. Кристаллы поставить на очерченный свечами внутри звезды круг. Он уже десять раз может быть убит. Восьми должно хватить. Прения в гостиной не прекращаются. Ножны в центре; где же эта книга... вот она. Я слишком устал, чтобы по-прежнему бояться чего-то всерьез. Теперь зажечь свечи. Спина совсем не болит – и неудивительно: я молод, мне нет и сорока, и совместный опыт большинства тех, что размахивают сейчас руками в соседней комнате, и кната ломаного не стоит по сравнению с моим собственным. Все готово. Только бы заклинание сработало.

Только бы найти мальчишку.

* * *

  
Туман, туман, насколько хватает глаз. Плотные серые хлопья, грязные комки мокрого воздуха, сквозь который ничего не разглядишь и которым едва удается дышать. Волосы и ресницы моментально слипаются, отсыревшая одежда липнет к телу. Чуть ли не наощупь двигаюсь вперед, вдыхая запахи: гниющей зелени, горелой травы, затхлой воды и горьковатый, ни с чем не сравнимый – крови. Рек крови, пролитых этим чудовищем в первый срок его существования. Я злобно тычу вокруг себя кулаком с зажатой в нем палочкой, как слепой – тростью.

\- Нельзя ли полегче? – осведомляется туман неожиданно знакомым голосом.

Я возвращаю палочку на прежнее место, на сей раз исторгая протестующий вопль. Этого достаточно, будь туман хоть стопроцентной плотности. Люциус.

\- Сработало, - говорит он надтреснуто и разражается ликующим, лающим смехом. – Кто бы мог подумать – сработало! Он вернулся! Вернулся благодаря мне!

Он не участвовал в последней битве – должно быть, был занят разработкой опытов на случай поражения - и не знает настоящей причины моего прибытия.

\- Ты первый из слуг, явившийся сюда. Несомненно, ты будешь щедро вознагражден за свою преданность – быть может, даже наравне со мной.

Мой милый, я давно уже перестал делать что-либо только потому, что надеюсь на компенсацию. (Этого я вслух не говорю. Сам уже понимает.)

\- Проклятый туман, - продолжает Люциус, обескураженный моим молчанием. – Когда заклинание набирало силу, его здесь не было.

Так рассей его. Насколько я понимаю, тебе стоит лишь слово сказать...

\- О нет, безграничная власть – чистейшей воды вымысел. То есть, она у меня была, пока мой господин считал это необходимым. И немного дольше.

Дольше, чем следовало? Люциус, что ты натворил?

\- Все могло быть иначе. Я мог сказать: «Пропади все пропадом!» или «Черт бы побрал этих магглов!» А так... - он смущенно хмыкает.

Неисправимый человек. Интересно, чем бы он занимался в мирное время? Возглавил комитет по борьбе с общественностью?

Все же он произносит необходимые слова, и туман редеет, превращаясь в серебристую паутину и позволяя разглядеть округу. Выжженное дотла поле между школой и озером – там, где Волдеморт погиб этой зимой. Пунктир горизонта размыт дымом, золотистым от солнца. В нечетких линиях я вижу крохотную фигурку, что странно машет обеими руками – вверх и вниз, будто дрова рубит - и быстро отвожу взгляд.

На Люциуса смотреть... страшно. Он, как всегда, безупречно одет и причесан, но вместо начищенных до блеска ботфорт у него... впрочем, заскорузлая обувь теперь далеко не на первом месте в списке его проблем. Вряд ли на испорченный педикюр сетовала Дафна, превращаясь в лавровое древо по прихоти Аполлона.

Ты сказал: «Не сойти мне с этого места», не так ли? Какая ирония – Люциус Малфой, поверженный страстью к плебейским поговоркам!

\- Да! Сказал! – восклицает он истерически. – Что с того? Мой господин все исправит.

Я снова смотрю вдаль. Фигурка на горизонте роняет нечто сверкающее, опускается на колени и бессильно валится набок. Туман тает до консистенции дребезжащего от нагревания воздуха, и я решаю поэкспериментировать.

Смерть всех равняет. Тирана и раба, аристократа и простолюдина, рыбу и мясо. Что с тобой, Люциус? Ты всегда соображал быстро – за исключением тех случаев, когда дело касалось меня.

\- Предатель! – шипит он. – Avada Kedavra!

Даже вспышки не добился. Я отступаю на шаг, глядя, как он исступленно выбрасывает вперед кулак и чуть не падает, позабыв о вросших в землю ногах.

\- Северус! – кричит он звенящим от ужаса голосом. – Не оставляй меня!! Вернись!!!

Неподалеку один за другим на поле возникают авроры.

* * *

  
Они меня не видят. А я не вижу Поттера. Тороплюсь к горизонту по бугристому, кипящему от пожара полю. Вспомнить бы, что горизонт – недостижимая воображаемая линия... но не сейчас. В данный момент я слишком зол, чтобы мыслить рационально.

Чертова гриффиндорская безрассудность. Дурацкая неспособность выполнить самый простой приказ. Найду живым – сам убью. Разорву на части. Оторву руки и ноги и ими же забью до смерти. Вцеплюсь мертвой хваткой и никогда, никуда больше не отпущу...

Вместо того, чтобы возмущаться тем, как мальчишка посмел уйти из дому без меня, я задаюсь вопросом, почему он это сделал. Обиделся на что-то? Перебираю в памяти все сказанное ночью; не так-то это легко, учитывая боль и недюжинное беспокойство. Кажется, он пытался за что-то поблагодарить меня, а я... Сказал, что вовсе не ради него старался. И в этом дело? Неужели он притворился спящим? Что за ребячество!

Увязаю в чем-то мягком, тошнотворно чмокающем и внимательнее смотрю под ноги. И вовремя: ботинки тонут в луже еще не свернувшейся крови, усеянной, как островками, черными клочками одежды и бледными до синевы – изрубленной плоти. Таких луж тут множество; в одной из них я вижу белесую кисть с острыми когтями на длинных, скрюченных пальцах и знакомый перстень со змеей, сверкающей алмазами клыков. Наследная печатка Слизерина.

Такое не восстановишь. Но осторожность не повредит: вынимая палочку, начинаю поджигать близлежащие обрубки, вспыхивающие зеленоватым пламенем.

Пока не замечаю неподвижно лежащую за кочкой фигуру, скрытую мантией.

Во мгновение ока оказываюсь рядом и бережно переворачиваю мальчика на спину, ожидая худшего: глядящее в никуда лицо, искаженное предсмертной мукой, рассеченное горло, потоки крови из рта, носа и ушей – обычные последствия Crucio, но вижу лишь багровые синяки на скулах и осмысленный взгляд глубоко запавших от изнеможения глаз.

\- Это вы, профессор, - распухшие губы едва шевелятся. – А я все пытаюсь найти причину, чтобы подняться...

Ваши слова не лишены резона, сэр, замечаю я, сгребая его в охапку. То наказание, которое за отвратительное поведение изобрету для вас я, отлично продемонстрирует милосердие жестокой и медленной смерти.

Мне совершенно безразлично, понимает ли Поттер, что я имею в виду. Он болезненно охает, а я чувствую, как подгибаются колени: ночью, когда я опускал его на кровать, мальчишка показался мне легким, как перышко. Сейчас – отнюдь; зачем, спрашивается, одному человеку такое количество мускулов?

\- Что вы со мной сделаете?

Брошу в придорожную канаву. Чтобы правдоподобнее было.

Поттер слабо улыбается, прижавшись лбом к моему предплечью, шрамом к шраму.

\- Я хочу домой, - шепчет он и, потеряв сознание, обмякает в моих руках. Голова его откидывается назад, а руки безвольно повисают.

Тебе не домой надо, а в Изумрудный город – за мозгами, думаю, но уже по привычке, беззлобно, глядя в его сомкнутые веки. Кое-как подбираю окровавленный меч и, уменьшив его, опускаю в карман. И аппарирую в госпиталь.

* * *

  
Первый день августа я провожу в жестком кресле больничного зала ожидания. Мозг упрямо отказывается осознать случившееся, а сердце – возрадоваться желанному исходу битвы. Даже то, что я больше не слуга двух господ, а если пожелаю, то и вовсе сам себе хозяин, не приносит облегчения. Хочу ли я обретенной свободы? Мне некуда идти, не с кем коротать время. Одно утешение – коль скоро человек начинает пересматривать жизненные ценности, значит, ему уже немного осталось.

Инцидент не получил огласки, но здесь толпа, как на ярмарке. Авроры, друзья Поттера, все Уизли – они что, не в состоянии передвигаться по одиночке? И все галдят, перекрикивая рыдания женщин. Это невыносимо. Следующее проклятие, которое исторгнет моя палочка, будет предназначено тому, кто полезет ко мне с объятиями.

Я почти рад, что сюда идет Грэйнджер. Эта не позволит себе фамильярничать.

\- Профессор? Гарри уже разрешили принимать посетителей. Он просил позвать вас.

Меня? Учитывая наличествующий выбор, мальчишке нужна более серьезная помощь, чем та, которую ему оказывают. Будущее светило магической медицины смотрит на меня, пытаясь сдержать слезы, а потом неожиданно бросается на шею.

\- Вы спасли его! Без найденного вами поискового заклинания Гарри истек бы кровью там, на поле! Вы – самый... самый... я беру назад все, что когда-либо о вас говорила!

Этот процесс займет, по меньшей мере, несколько лет. Осторожно высвобождаюсь. Нет уж, увольте. Пусть все остается, как есть.

Ты приближаешься, и я осознаю, почему всеобщее ликование мне недоступно.

Люпин? Не уделишь мне минуту наедине?

В соседней палате мы отходим как можно дальше от двери, прежде чем любопытство – не праздное, а отчаянное, безнадежное – берет верх над осторожностью.

Скажи, какие отношения связывали тебя с Блэком?

Ты моментально мрачнеешь.

\- Я сделал бы для него все, что угодно.

Неужели это включает в себя женитьбу на его племяннице? Неужели ты до такой степени винишь себя в том, что подозревал его все эти годы, что решишься на мезальянс? И... разве твоя вина передо мной настолько меньше, что ни к чему не обязывает? (Этого я вслух не говорю. Слишком уж унизительно.)

\- Безусловно, - говоришь ты с меньшей уверенностью, чем обычно подразумевается под этим словом. – Но ты несколько неправильно понял... Я люблю Дору, и к тому же мы были неосторожны... я давно уже мечтаю о семье... А почему тебя это интересует?

Потому, рычу я, вжимая тебя в стену и впиваясь в твои губы - мягкие, сладкие, с привкусом орехового шоколада, которым у тебя вечно набиты карманы. Пелена желания застилает мне глаза, не давая удивиться собственной дерзости; до полнолуния далеко, и твои тонкие пальцы не в силах разорвать кольцо моих рук, а я и не думаю отпускать, и глажу, ласкаю, беспорядочно шарю руками по твоему телу, забираясь под одежду, и бесстыдно трусь об тебя бедрами, прерывая поцелуй лишь затем, чтобы поймать ртом воздух и возобновить его.

Ну же, не противься, ни одна женщина не сможет заменить тебе то, для чего ты создан, шепчу я, целуя твои глаза, шею, проводя языком по чувствительной точке пониже уха, и вот уже разгоряченная кожа под моими руками перестает вибрировать, как натянутая стрела, а руки взлетают усталыми птицами и сжимают мои плечи, оставляя симметричные метки на ключицах от вдавившихся в них больших пальцев.

\- Нет, Северус, мы не должны, я не могу, боже, перестань, слышишь, о господи, да, еще, пожалуйста, еще, вот так, да, а-ах!

Ты сам толкаешь мою руку к своему паху, сам контролируешь скорость моих движений, сам прячешь лицо на моей груди, отдаваясь судорожной дрожи оргазма. Я кончаю лишь мгновением позже и с глухим стоном опираюсь о стену, чтобы не упасть. Минуту мы крепко держимся друг за друга, а затем ты вынимаешь палочку и слабым голосом произносишь очищающее заклинание.

\- Это... ничего не меняет, Северус. Прости меня. Я дал слово и сдержу его.

Я понимаю. Чертовы гриффиндорцы. Честь для них превыше всего.

\- Я не хотел бы терять... еще друзей. Ты ведь не откажешься...

Ты прав. Так всем будет легче. То есть тебе будет легче... Obliviate!

\- Бедный Гарри, - непонятно говоришь ты, прежде чем заклинание достигает цели.

Сердце бьется так неровно, что я начинаю видеть некоторый смысл своего пребывания в госпитале.

* * *

  
Отдышавшись и приведя себя в порядок, я появляюсь в палате Поттера. История болезни покоится у изножья: переломы ребер и раздробленная правая кисть, лицевые кровоподтеки от усиленной вариации Silencio, рваная рана, возможно нанесенная когтями, от груди до пупка. Мальчишка торопливо натягивает футболку, торопясь скрыть узловатый, все еще розовеющий шрам.

\- Я готов, сэр. Можем возвращаться.

Чуть ли не с благодарностью за отсутствие излишних эмоций возвращаю ему меч. Ступайте попрощаться с друзьями, мистер Поттер, и пойдем отсюда. Кажется, нам обоим не помешает основательный отдых.

К полуночи, когда запасы спиртного на кухне окончательно истощены, а стоять в доме могут только часы, Поттер неожиданно неласково прощается со своим стаканом, швырнув его в противоположную стену, а я во вспышке просветления понимаю, что не один пытаюсь залить собственное горе.

Какого черта вы выглядите так, будто вместо того, чтобы убить Волдеморта, вам пришлось его усыновить, Поттер?

\- Долгая история, сэр, - отвечает он невнятно. – А у вас что стряслось?

О, сегодня сбылось одно из моих сокровеннейших желаний. Об этом-то я и пытаюсь забыть.

Смысл моих слов он, разумеется, не улавливает, но, судя по глубоко залегшей на лбу морщине, самоуверенно принимает их на свой счет.

Да не нервничайте так, Поттер. К вам это не имеет никакого отношения.

Мальчишка с трудом поднимается, тщательно огибая россыпь осколков в углу.

\- Д-да, я так и понял. С-спокойной ночи, профессор.

До кровати Поттер не добирается – куда там, даже на второй этаж подняться не может. Он растягивается под пледом на диване в большой гостиной; я путешествую чуть дальше – к софе в малой, и созерцаю потолок, ожидая милости Морфея.

К утру, устав от обдумывания вчерашних событий, я прихожу к логическому выводу. Осталось отработать формулировку вопроса. Как насчет: мистер Поттер, не будете ли столь любезны стереть последние пятнадцать часов из моей памяти? А также не задавать вопросов? И не спрашивать, почему нельзя задавать вопросов.

Может, он поймет. Кто, как не он, знает, что есть вещи, о которых лучше не помнить.

На пороге гостиной меня пригвождает к месту стон. Неужели опять?..

Но нет; мальчишка лежит на диване, закинув одну ногу на его спинку и впившись зубами в ребро ладони. Даже в предрассветной полутьме видно, как вздрагивает его прикрытое пледом тело, а дыханье вырывается с присвистом и стонами.

Похмелье – вещь весьма неприятная. Внезапно меня охватывает раздражение. Вы больны, мистер Поттер?

При звуках моего голоса он подскакивает так, что чудом удерживается на диване, и осторожно выпрастывает из-под пледа вторую руку.

\- Да. Да, я болен, сэр.

Нуждаетесь в лечении?

\- Похоже на то.

И, как я вижу, присутствие в вашем доме искуснейшего зельевара королевства не навело вас на мысль попросить его о помощи?

\- Я... думал об этом. Но не знал, согласитесь ли вы.

Какая чушь! Вы не школьник, чтобы просить разрешения. Но если вы так нуждаетесь в официальном согласии, я даю его. Можете впредь пользоваться моими услугами.

Что за выражение появляется на его лице? Так ухмыляется хищник перед прыжком.

Он встает, роняя плед на пол. Я еще успеваю заметить белизну его обнаженной кожи и прижатый к животу член, но не в состоянии выразить никаких мыслей по этому поводу, потому что мальчишка вмиг оказывается возле меня и накрывает мой рот поцелуем. Его пальцы мягко ложатся на мой затылок, а язык проникает так глубоко и умело, будто эти исследования для него – давно привычное занятие.

Подождите... ему что, не нужен отец?

Застигнутый врасплох, я позволяю опрокинуть себя на диван, и только беспомощно охаю, пока он сдирает с меня одежду, облизывает мгновенно твердеющие соски, втирает свою каменную эрекцию в мои бедра. Жар его ласк завораживает, и я даже отвечаю на поцелуи, хотя непохоже, чтобы он это заметил. Его глаза закрыты, хотя движения рук и губ не становятся от этого менее безошибочными, а горячий рот так настойчив, что я в состоянии сконцентрироваться на чем-либо другом, только когда он проталкивает внутрь уже второй палец.

Не будь это так ошеломляюще, феноменально приятно, я счел бы ситуацию несколько странной. Ведь я много старше мальчишки, не отличаюсь ни выдающейся внешностью, ни приятным характером, не терплю ребяческих выходок и не намерен потакать ничьим глупостям. К тому же тот факт, что я увлечен другим человеком, вряд ли может считаться привлекательным. Проще говоря, я из тех мужчин, которых сам подле себя не выдержал бы и минуты.

Но Гарри эти детали, судя по всему, безразличны, и это безумно возбуждает.

Он плавно входит в меня, сопровождая движение нечленораздельным звуком, и наконец-то открывает глаза.

\- Простите меня, - хрипит он, - ради всего святого, простите. Я уже не могу... не могу остановиться...

Чертов мальчишка! Если ты сию секунду не начнешь двигаться, прокляну так – неделю коленками назад ходить будешь!

О господи. Неужели именно это я должен был произнести вслух?

По его лицу расплывается совершенно обезумевшая улыбка, и следующий толчок его бедер отдается в моем мозгу многоцветным взрывом.

Что-то говорит мне о том, что стирание памяти больше не понадобится.

После он безжизненной грудой обрушивается сверху, бормоча что-то о своих чувствах, о долгожданном покое и завершенности, а я легко поглаживаю взмокшие пряди на его виске, размышляя о том, что истории известны и более нелепые отношения. Не могут же настолько подробные слухи о Филче и его кошке быть полнейшей выдумкой.

Кроме того, скрытность Поттера мне импонирует. Столько времени бесстрастно маскировать свои эмоции! В этом мы с ним одного поля ягоды.

Он засыпает, прижавшись губами к моему плечу. Ветерок, ворвавшийся в распахнутое окно, приятно овевает остывающую кожу. Я уделяю еще крупицу времени входной двери, которую мы вчера, кажется, позабыли закрыть, и наконец-то погружаюсь в сон.


End file.
